Sad Song
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Semua sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Jodoh, kelahiran dan juga kematian. Begitu juga dengan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Semuanya sudah ditetapkan, begitupula dengan kepergian pemuda itu. Jadi, sekeras apapun ia meminta kepada Tuhan atau sesering apapun ia menangis, Sasuke-nya tidak akan kembali. Warning : SasuFemNaru


**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender****-****bender, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Sad Song**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Naruto melangkah pelan menuju ruang kelasnya, jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di wajah cantik itu. Tidak dihiraukannnya siswa-siswa lain yang hilir mudik di sekitarnya. Bahkan ada yang berlarian menuju lapangan untuk menyaksikan para kakak kelas yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk tampil. Ya, hari ini, sekolahnya sedang mengadakan pentas seni. Semuanya sedang bergembira, tapi tidak dengannya.

Gadis itu menghela napas berat, hari ini ia harus melalui satu hari lagi. Satu hari yang begitu terasa berat baginya. Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap langit-langit koridor sekolah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis, tapi air matanya tetap juga tidak kering malah bertambah semakin banyak setiap kali ia menangis.

"Ini terasa menyakitkan." Gumamnya pelan seraya menyeka air mata yang mulai menetes dari matanya dengan kasar.

Gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki kelasnya yang sudah mulai ramai oleh siswa lain. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kursinya. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang menyadari kehadirannya, mendadak menghentikan kegiatan yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan. Semua seolah tidak bergerak sejak kedatangan Naruto.

Kelas yang tadinya riuh itu mendadak sunyi dan kaku. Aura yang menguar dari Naruto membuat atmosfer di kelas itu terasa suram. Semuanya memandangi Naruto yang sudah duduk dikursinya, gadis itu memandang keluar jendela. Seakan disana ada hal yang jauh lebih menarik baginya.

"Naruto!" Panggil seorang pemuda padanya. Naruto menoleh. "Selamat pagi." Sapa pemuda itu padanya. "Selamat pagi juga, Lee." Balas Naruto pada pemuda bernama Lee itu kemudian kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Setelah suasana sudah tidak terasa kaku lagi, beberapa siswa memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas dan melihat pertunjukan kakak-kakak kelas mereka. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghampiri Naruto dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Naruto, ayo kita ke lapangan! Kudengar, sebentar lagi Neji dan yang lain akan _perform_." Ajak gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kesana. Kau pergi saja bersama yang lain," Ucap Naruto tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kearah gadis merah muda itu.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan memaksa Naruto seperti itu. Naruto sudah bilang tidak ingin kesana. Ayo, kita pergi! Neji dan yang lain sudah menunggu kita." Ucap seorang gadis pirang bernama Ino.

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Baiklah. Aku dan Ino pergi dulu, Naruto. Kami ada di dekat _stage_, jika kau berubah pikiran." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu pergi bersama Ino.

Kedua gadis itu melangkah keluar kelas, disana ada seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam dan seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang menunggu mereka. "Bagaimana?" Tanya gadis bercepol pada kedua gadis itu. Sakura menggeleng. "Naruto selalu seperti itu sejak hari itu. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya." Ucap gadis yang satunya lirih.

"Cepat atau lambat, Naruto pasti bisa menyembuhkan luka itu, Hinata. Cepat atau lambat." Ujar gadis bercepol bernama Tenten berulang-ulang.

Selepas kepergian kedua sahabatnya, Naruto masih setia memandang keluar jendela. Entah apa yang ia lihat disana. Sesaat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Meremas ujung rok miliknya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke?" lirihnya dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji, Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru baru saja menyelesaikan _performance_ mereka. Keempat pemuda itu turun dari stage dan berjalan menuju keempat gadis yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka. "Naruto tidak ikut bersama kalian?" Tanya Gaara yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh keempatnya.

"Sejak hari itu, Naruto jadi lebih suka menyendiri. Aku tidak suka Naruto yang seperti itu." Ujar Kiba, pemuda itu hampir meneteskan air matanya. Sakura menghampirinya, memberikan kekuatan kepada kekasihnya itu. Semuanya diam, sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto baru saja keluar dari dalam ruang musik. Gadis itu berjalan pelan dengan gitar di tangannya. Ia melangkah pasti menuju lapangan. Dia sudah memutuskan semuanya. Ia harus mengakhirinya, bagaimana pun juga, hidup harus tetap berjalan sekalipun setiap harinya ia akan terus dilingkupi kesunyian dan kehampaan.

"Biarlah. Biarlah aku menumpahkan semuanya."

Tenten berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kantin. Tadi salah satu teman sekelasnya bertanya padanya tentang kebenaran Naruto akan menyanyi di acara pentas seni sekolah mereka. Gadis itu terus berlari. "Kalian harus tahu ini!" Serunya cepat setelah sampai di meja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Naruto,"

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Neji.

"Ada yang memberitahukanku, jika Naruto akan menyanyi sebentar lagi."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh gadis itu. Setelah itu mereka bergerak cepat menuju lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghembuskan napas perlahan, gadis itu mulai memetik gitarnya. Suara merdu Naruto terdengar. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Terbayang olehnya hari-hari bahagianya bersama Sasuke. Saat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di taman, makan _ice cream_ yang sebenarnya hanya dirinya yang memakan makanan manis itu.

_ "Ayo makan ini, Sasuke."_

_ "Aku tidak mau, Dobe."_

_ "Ayolah, sekali saja. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena ini. Jadi, mau ya?"_

_ "Tidak."_

_ "Ayolah."_

_ "Tidak, Dobe."_

_ "Ck! Dasar Teme menyebalkan."_

_**Langit begitu gelap**_

_**Hujan tak juga reda**_

_**Ku harus menyaksikan **_

_**Cintaku terenggut tak terselamatkan**_

_"Sasuke."_

_ "Hn?"_

_ "Aku mencintaimu."_

_ "Aku juga mencintaimu, Dobe."_

_ "Ck! Bisa tidak, kau tidak memanggilku, Dobe sehari saja."_

_ "Hn"_

_ "Grrr.. Menyebalkan!"_

_**Ingin ku ulang hari**_

_**Ingin ku perbaiki**_

_**Kau sangat ku butuhkan**_

_**Beraninya kau pergi dan tak kembali**_

_"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan, Sasuke."_

_ "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"_

_ "Hanya bertanya saja."_

_ "Dobe."_

_ "Apa? Kau itu yang Dobe, Teme."_

_ "Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

_**Di mana letak surga itu**_

_**Biar ku gantikan tempatmu denganku**_

_**Adakah tangga surga itu**_

_**Biar ku temukan untuk bersamamu**_

Naruto menangis untuk kesekian kalinya, dan itu dapat dilihat jelas oleh siswa lain bahkan oleh sahabat-sahabtnya yang berdiri disisi lapangan. Sakura dan yang lainnya diam, menyaksikan lagu yang menggambarkan kondisi sahabat pirangnya itu. Dia dan yang lain tahu, bagaimana sedihnya menjadi Naruto. Bagaimana sakitnya menjadi gadis itu.

_**Ku biarkan senyumku**_

_**Menari di udara**_

_**Biar semua tahu**_

_**Kematian tak mengakhiri cinta...**_

_ "Teme, ajari aku bermain gitar."_

_ "Belajar saja sendiri."_

_ "Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau __'__kan pintar sekali bermain gitar."_

_ "Aku tidak mau__,__"_

_ "Kenapa?_

_ "Karena kau Dobe. Pasti akan sangat sulit mengajarimu."_

_ "Dasar Teme pelit. Gaara saja mau mengajari Ino."_

_ "Kalau begitu belajar saja dengan Gaara sana. Kenapa meminta padaku?"_

_ "Kau __'__kan kekasihku. Apa salahnya meminta pada kekasih sendiri. Bilang saja kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku."_

_ "Hei! Kau ini bicara apa. Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu."_

_ "Benarkah?"_

_ "Hn."_

_ "Teme baik sekali. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu."_

_**Di mana letak surga itu**_

_**Biar ku gantikan tempatmu denganku**_

_**Adakah tangga surga itu**_

_**Biar ku temukan untuk bersamamu**_

_"Teme, aku ingin makan ice cream."_

_ "Tapi diluar sedang hujan, Dobe."_

_ "Tapi aku ingin ice cream. Belikan ya, Teme."_

_ "Baiklah. Kau tuinggulah disini. Jangan kemana-mana."_

_ "Siap, laksanakan kapten!"_

_**Di mana letak surga itu**_

_**Biar ku gantikan tempatmu denganku**_

_**Adakah tangga surga itu**_

_**Biar ku temukan untuk bersamamu**_

Semua sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Jodoh, kelahiran dan juga kematian. Begitu juga dengan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Semuanya sudah ditetapkan, begitupula dengan kepergian pemuda itu. Kematian Sasuke dan juga keterpurukan gadis itu sejak kepergian pemuda Uchiha itu satu tahun lalu. Masih jelas diingatan Naruto saat pemuda itu pergi membelikan ice cream pesanannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki firasat apapun, sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil menabrak kekasihnya yang sedang menyebrang dengan sekantung penuh _ice crem favorite__-_nya. Semua itu sama sekali diluar perkiraan Naruto.

_**Di mana letak surga itu**_

_**Biar ku gantikan tempatmu denganku**_

_**Adakah tangga surga itu**_

_**Biar ku temukan untuk bersamamu**_

_"Maaf__,__ Sasuke__. M__aaf. Ini semua salahku."_

_ "Tidak, Dobe. Ini bukan salahmu."_

_ "Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku."_

_ "Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup demi aku, say__a__ng."_

_ "Tidak__! T__idak. Kau. Aku. Kita. Akan hidup bersama. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke."_

_ "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sangat."_

_**Apalah artinya hidup**_

_**Tanpa kekasihku**_

_**Percuma ku ada di sini..**_

Dan hari itu, di hujan pertama di musim panas. Seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke-nya pergi. Menghadap Tuhan jauh lebih cepat, bahkan sebelum mereka berdua mengucap janji di depan altar.

**The End**

**Epilog**

Naruto meletakan bunga mawar putih itu diatas makam Sasuke. "Kau akan selalu berada disini, Sasuke." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk kearah dadanya. "Selalu berada disini."

"Ayo, Naruto! Yang lain sudah menunggu di mobil." Ajak Sakura.

"Kau pergilah lebih dulu, Sakura. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah pergi keluar pemakaman.

Hari ini, mereka akan pergi ke pantai untuk mengisi sisa liburan musim panas mereka. "Aku pergi, Sasuke. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti. Baik-baiklah disana. Jangan sering-sering mengucapkan kata menyebalkanmu itu pada Tuhan. Nanti kau akan dikirimkan lagi ke bumi oleh-Nya."

Sesaat Naruto terdiam. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin Sasuke ditendang dari surga, agar Ia bisa bersama dengan pemuda itu lagi. "Aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari pusara itu. Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Naruto, sesosok bayangan berdiri dekat pusara Sasuke. Sosok itu tersenyum, memandang kepergian Naruto. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto." Ucapnya kemudian menghilang bersama hembusan angin musim panas.

**Pojok Suara :**

**Ide untuk fiksi ini sudah lama sekali, tapi baru bisa ditulis sekarang. Ini saya kerjakan dalam waktu ****tiga**** jam lho –sombong-****Updatenya juga ngebut, jadi maaf kalau ada typo****(s)****. Hahaha, maklum cuma sehari dapat cuti kerja.**

**So, what do you think about this fic?**

**Silakan tulis pendapat kalian di kolom review.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di ****fiksi b****erikutnya****.**

**Salam,**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**


End file.
